


Chain of Custody

by Teaotter



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, episode-based, promptfest vi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I needed to know that you were right."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chain of Custody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/gifts).



> For Elrhiarhodan. Prompt: Elizabeth - Evidence.

Peter has been home for an hour, gradually shedding 'Agent Burke' with his suit and a half-watched ball game. El has been worried about him since the night he spent interrogating Neal. She knows he wants to protect Neal as much as he wants to punish him. She just doesn't know how far he's willing to go. She honestly doesn't know how far any of them will go.

El walks over and sits on the arm of the couch closest to Peter. His hand comes up automatically to curl around her waist, even though he doesn't turn away from the television.

El sighs and lets his hand tug her from the arm of the couch down into his lap. "Neal came to see me today."

Peter flicks the television to mute and turns to look at her, eyes narrowing. She has his full attention now. "Did he?"

"Mmm-hmm. He said he was worried about the tension between the two of you." El lays her cheek against his shoulder, seeking the warmth there. She wishes she didn't have to tell him. "And then he wanted milk for his coffee."

Peter's quick indrawn breath means he understands. They both know how Neal is with her -- charming, attentive. He'd never ask her to fetch something herself -- unless he needed her attention to be elsewhere for a moment.

"Did you do anything?" Peter's entire body is tense. "After he came in."

"I moved the book."

She can practically feel his mind working. "To where?"

"The coffee table." El sighs. "On the bottom of a stack of books and papers."

"You know that coffee table's glass." It isn't a question.

El starts petting Peter's shoulder. She knows he'll catch up --

The thought hits him hard, and his hands curl briefly into fists. His voice is careful when he asks. "Why did you want him to see it?"

El leans back enough that she can see Peter's face. And he can see hers. "I needed to know that you were right."

Peter's expression twists, then smooths so quickly El wouldn't have seen it if she didn't know him so well. "He would have asked you what you were hiding --"

"-- if he weren't here to find out what I know, yes."

Peter pulls her tightly against him, rocking gently. El holds on to him, knowing he needs her for this.

After a moment, he pulls himself together. "I'm so sorry, honey."

"For what?"

"For getting you involved."

El snorts. "I volunteered."

"Still --"

"No." She cuts him off gently. "There's a piece of a painting in my purse -- yes, it's still there," El rolls her eyes at him. "Yes, I checked. Now. Do you want it back? We can pretend you never gave it to me. It'll still be admissible as evidence."

Peter sighs, but he's already shaking his head. "The sooner you get it to the gallery, the sooner it can't be connected to Neal. Legally."

El closes her eyes for a moment. "Are you sure?"

Peter digs his fingers into her waist. "I won't do it if you ask me not to. I know I'm risking my career on this. I could lose everything --"

El opens her eyes to glare up at him. "You won't lose *me*."

"Even though..." It's Peter's turn to close his eyes. "Neal." It's all he says, all she thinks he's able to say, but maybe someday they'll actually be able to talk about it.

"Even though, even if, for richer or poorer..." She smiles at Peter as his eyes open. All these years, and he still looks surprised that she chose him. "I love you, Peter Burke."

"I don't deserve you." Peter presses a kiss into her hair, his voice full of love and concern. He's still worried about Neal, but El doesn't mind.

She is, too. "Yes, you do."


End file.
